I had a dream about you
by MrsMalfoy14
Summary: TWO SHOT! "Excuse me miss, I had a dream about you..." "That's very nice" "Don't you want to hear it?" "Not really I'm busy as you can see..." "What's your name?" "Jane Doe!"   DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Hello!**_

_So here is my newest brainstorm OS (which might become a three-shot maybe__). It's nothing serious. Just a little twist i came up with while laying on the roof *No i'm not crazy i just do things like that for fun!* So yea... It might suck for all i know but without you guys' opinion I won't know so here, Read it and let me know if it is worth continuing! It will be probably three chapters long max (the next ones will be longer I promise i started on the second part already!) _

_So i hope you enjoy it and if you don't well it's no problem i wrote it just for fun so... _

**_Oh and please note :_**_ I live in the US and i've never been to London so i have absolutely no idea how things work there so don't judge me too hard on the description of the place. It is mostly that of New York City but that's how i wanted things to take place so..._

_I hope you somewhat like it!_

_._

_._

_._

**_I had a dream about you..._**

_._

_._

_._

It is 7:16.

The muggle crowd inhabiting London is awake, every single person out in the streets on their way to work.

There is no time to say hello to the neighbor. There is no time to breathe in the cold air and appreciate it. There is no time to notice the color of the snow on the ground; it could be yellow for all they cared. The main priority on all of their minds is getting to work on time after dropping their children in school if they have any.

So in multiple lines leading to a million different directions, they all go their way, their nose either stuffed into the newspaper, a croissant or a cup of coffee. That is all their breakfast consists of.

The streets are bad enough but the undergrounds of the city are worst. People walk over others like in an anthill, constantly looking at their watches to then peek at the dark tunnel in the hope their train will soon be arriving.

Shoving the person in front of them into the TGV, they all fill the compartments to the point that a rat couldn't fit anywhere on the floor. In one compartment, a man is yelling at another who stepped on his toes. In another, a woman is glaring at the old man who spilled his drink on her brand new jacket. In another one yet, a man is trying to place a few words with a young woman visibly busy going over her reports.

"Excuse me miss…"

With a quick smile at the blond man sitting next to her, she returns her attention to the large folder in between her fingers.

"I had a dream about you…"

"That's very nice…"

"Don't you want to hear it?"

"Not really I'm busy as you can see…" she responds in that incredibly nice voice.

"It'll only take a couple of seconds I promise"

"I don't have a couple of seconds I'm sorry…"

With a stiff smile, he looks at her, desiring more than anything to caress her soft brown hair.

"Of course you don't…" He finally answers slowly, the obvious meaning of the words poking a knife into his heart. He hadn't seen her in so long…

With a resigned sigh, she closed her folder, lifting her head to finally meet the grey eyes of the man who had interrupted her.

"How can you have a dream about me… You don't even know me…"

"Well perhaps you can tell me your name…" He smiles.

"I don't know you why would I do that. My first impression of you is that you're creepy… I don't give my name out to creepy people …"

"I'm Draco… Draco Malfoy" He laughs. "And I'm not creepy! Now that you know me may I know something about you?"

"Hum… let's see… I have brown hair!"

"Oh really! I didn't notice!" he said, staring at her goldy brown curls encircling her face. "Common… tell me something I don't know… Like your name…"

"Fine… I'm Jane…"

"Do you have a last name Jane?"

"Yes of course where are my manners. I'm Jane… Jane Doe."

Bursting out in a laugh winning morbid glares from pretty much every other person in the compartment, Draco shook his head.

"Very well Miss Doe, since you don't want to tell me your name, and by that I mean your real name, maybe you should tell me something else about you which isn't a lie this time…"

"Haven't your parents told you to not talk to strangers Mr. Malfoy? For all you know I could be a killer!" she smiles.

"Well I've dealt with my share of killers I'm pretty sure I could take you down in the blink of an eye…"

"Oh really! Don't be so sure of that! I can defend myself pretty well…"

"I'll try to remember that in case you break out a kung fu move on me…"

Rolling her eyes, "Jane Doe" crooked her head, raising an eyebrow as she smiled:

"Didn't you have something to tell me Draco Malfoy?"

"Ah yes my dream! Well as crazy as it sounds, I had a dream about you just yesterday night…"

"If I let you share this 'dream' with me will you leave me alone then?"

"Well… I can't guarantee that but you should still let me tell you my dream…"

"Do go on then… I have to finish reviewing my reports"

"I'm sure your reports are fine…"

"And how would you know that if I may ask?"

"I don't know" he shrugged "You look like the kind of women who goes over her work 51 times even though it was all perfect to begin with…"

"I'm not sure if this is a compliment or an insult…"

"It's a compliment… as long as you don't check a 52nd time because that is a crime punishable by death…"

"Hum… well then maybe I deserve to be beheaded because this is my 53rd time reading my work over…"

"Oh I need to alert the aur… hum the police I mean"

"Well then go ahead. But first tell me your dream at least!"

"You're ruining the fun Miss Doe, I'd much rather talk about you…"

"Are you a stalker?" She asks, raising an eyebrow even though her lips are harboring a hidden smile.

"Oh no not at all! I already know where you live! What I don't know is where you work…"

"You know where I live? Should I be concerned?"

"No. I know because of my dream…"

"Ah yes this infamous dream… Will I hear about it before my stop?"

"Only if you tell me your name… Your real one..."

"Well then… In that case I think I'll go back to my reports now because if I wrote something wrong in there that'll cost me about a million pounds"

"I'll give you two million if you keep talking to me…"

"Your suit does tell me you're a very important man but I doubt you have two million pounds in your pocket…"

"Trust me I have more than that… So… Where do you work?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know you better I suppose…"

"And why is that?"

'You have pretty eyes…"

Rolling her eyes indeed, 'Jane' got up.

"It was very painful chatting with you Mr. Malfoy. If I mess up my presentation today I'll be sure to send you a check requiring my two million pounds." She smiled.

"We had agreed on a million…"

"Well I'm asking for two now"

And with those words, she followed the hurried group of people leaving the compartment. Quickly climbing the stairs to the outside world, she stopped upon hearing the very voice of the man who had perturbed her just a couple minutes ago.

"You're going to die…"

"I beg your pardon…"

She turned, a confused look accompanying her taut smile.

"My dream… That's what it was about."

"That's absurd. And must I remind you it was only a dream?"

She began climbing the stairs again, hearing his footsteps right behind her.

"Please Miss Granger you have to listen to me…"

"How… How do you know my name?"

"I just know things…"

"Well then forgive me if I don't believe you. Now please leave me alone and don't ever approach me again."

"Hermione… My dreams are never wrong. I know you think you don't know me but I know you and you're going to die unless you let me help you…"

.

.

.

_**So yeah...**_

_There it was. Pretty short I know but I wasn't sure if you guys would be interested so this is just a little teaser. If you liked it please let me know even just by putting it in your alerts (_Of course reviews would be much much much much much*am I saying much too much? lol* much appreciated!_) _

_If it happens to be a hit _which i doubt for some reason_ then you'll most likely have the second part by tomorrow night or in two days the latest! Also as always, if there are any mistakes (grammar, orthography etc...) don't hesitate to point them out! I hate reading stories where you can barely understand the content an I would hate to post any such things so thanks in advance!_

_Have a nice day! *It's raining over here -_-*_

**_Hugs for everyone!,  
>Mrs Malfoy<br>_**_*The one & only xD* _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Why hello wonderful people! =)_**

_So i must say i was thrilled to get the reviews for the past chapter! I know i said I would've posted this chapter like 2 days ago but i was having some blocks -_- it's all fixed now though =) so I'm not gonna talk a whole lot (and we all know how much i can go on and on and on and on and on lol )_

_I hope you like the second part to the story and the third and final one will come maybe by tomorrow night =)_

_Read read read! Hopefully you'll like it!_

_._

_._

_._

**_I had a dream about you_**

_._

_._

_._

Welcomed by the cold vicious winds, Hermione Granger finally made it from the depts of the underground of the city London. Turning her head right and left, her eyes quickly scanned the area in search of an officer of the law. As she started crossing the street, the man she had encountered just a few minutes ago came running to her side.

"Hermione wait…"

"Will you stop following me already?"

"I'm a wizard and I know your best friends…" He said instantly, knowing that would do the trick.

Indeed, she stopped, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You're lying… And if you did know Harry and Ron how come I've never met you?"

"Because they're keeping me away from you… Listen… Come with me and I'll explain everything to you…"

"I'm calling Harry…" She said, looking into her bag for her phone.

"Ok that's enough! You leave me no choice!"

With his words, he grabbed her hand and apparated to his apartment.

When Hermione got the guarantee all her body parts where still attached together, she finally got a view of her environment.

"You… I… I demand that you take me back to London right now!"

"Hermione calm down if you don't want me to tie you down." He said with tired voice. "I'm not going to hurt you… Hermione are you listening to me?"

The look on her face made it unnecessary for her to answer his question as she was staring at something behind him.

He turned to see the enlarged picture on one of the walls. At the sight of it he couldn't help the smile on his lips.

"That's… that's me…"

"Besides stating the obvious… Yes it's you… and me."

"But… I don't know you! How can you have a picture of me?"

"You're being a little selfish here love. I'm in the picture as well and might I add that I look better than you do…" He smiled, looking over to the photo of him carrying her on his back.

He remembered that day like it was just yesterday. It was 3 years ago. Three years before that bloody battle…

"Look Mr. Malfoy…" she started as she discovered 4 more pictures of them around the house, "You look like a nice guy… A bit deranged perhaps… and stalkerish… and obsessed with me apparently but I won't press charges against you if you just take me back to London…"

"You're making this extremely hard you know that Granger…" he muttered, letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Sit down or I'll force you…"

"If you're going to kidnap me the least you can do is let me stand for God's sake!" she screamed nervously, looking around for any signs of exit.

"Fine! Do as you please. You've always been stubborn anyways" He muttered as he took a seat.

"Do me a favor! Stop talking about me as if you knew me. I'll go along with your insanity play and at the end of whatever 'this' is, I'll go home and forget this day ever happened. Now…"

"Do you remember the accident you got into three years ago?" Draco interrupted.

"Of course I do! I woke up the next morning in the hospital with broken ribs, legs and cuts all over my body you don't think I could've forgotten that! Wait… how do you know of my accident?"

"I was on the other side of the window during the whole week you spent in a coma…"

"What are you talking about?" she snapped after a couple of minutes "I didn't spend a week in coma… The Healers of St Mungo's treated me rather quickly and I was out after a few days."

"I see Potter didn't tell you anything that resembles the truth… Not very surprising after all… Well anyways, I need to tell you exactly what happened Hermione."

"Would you mind referring to me as Ms. Granger…? We're merely acquaintances!"

"Hermione SHUT UP!" he shrieked, massaging the bone in between his eyes. "If you speak once more I will cast a crucio on you I swear!"

"You can't do that! It's an unforgivable spell! It's against the laws of your Ministry of Magic!"

"I should've known you'd read these nonsense again…" he muttered, pouring some firewhiskey into a glass. "Do you want some?"

"No thank you… I'd rather be sober in case you try anything on me…"

"Whatever. I'll start with the beginning then…" he said after a gulp "Three years ago, there was a battle against Voldemort. You were part of it… Do not interrupt me Hermione! Anyways, we all fought against the deatheaters. Unfortunately, when we thought we had won, Bellatrix casted a spell on you, braking every bone in your body and erasing your memory in the process. The healers tried everything to give you your memory back but nothing worked. Consequently, you forgot you were a wizard and Potter decided it was better to keep it that way…"

"Harry would never do such a thing! I've known him since I was 5 and he knows that I would give everything to have powers like them!" she murmured.

"He lied to you. You met him when you were 11 at King's Cross. Potter is your friend but he'll do whatever it takes to protect you… Anyways, when we counted the bodies after the final battle, my father's was missing. One day while I was talking to Potter outside your hospital room, an owl brought me a letter with the words 'I promise to kill the mudblood. All of this is her fault and she will pay'"

"Very charming person your father…" she scoffed.

"You have no idea…"

"What's a mudblood anyways?"

"Hum… it's a muggle-born with magical powers… You… You'd be considered a mudblood but that's a very bad word to say…"

"So let me see if I got your little fairytale right… I was a wizard. Somebody erased my memory. And for the past three years I've been living a preposterous lie?"

"Hum… Yes… Did I mention that my father sent me another letter saying that he was going to kill you soon…?"

It seemed like an hour passed as Hermione slowly digested the heap of information she had just received.

"Remind me again why your father wants to kill me?"

"Well because… During our final year at Hogwarts, you and I… were in a somewhat relationship. Purely physical at first…" he smiled as her cheeks slowly reddened, "But I started developing feelings for you and well to put it simply, it is your fault if I didn't join the deatheaters when the time came."

"You're welcome for saving your life" she bantered tensely.

"Oh I'm more than happy you saved my life! It's my father and Voldemort who weren't thrilled. Because of my choice, which might I point was you, the dark forces lost the war so you can understand how that just doesn't digest well with the remaining deatheaters…"

"Hum…" she said, walking towards the picture of them once more. "I still don't see why Harry would lie to me…"

"He wanted to make sure he could protect you and there's no need for me to tell you how stubborn you are and how being aware of the real situation would've endangered your life."

"What about… you? Why would he hide you from me? And why would you settle with his decision?"

"Potter and I aren't enemies but I know he was never fond of our relationship. He would've rathered seen you with Weasel… or him for that matter. I understand him though… We hated each other throughout the six years we spent at Hogwarts."

"Why did any of it change then?"

"Well the sex was incredible…"

A shy smile on her lips, she turned around, looking at the other pictures around the house.

"And at some point… I couldn't breathe if you weren't next to me…" he whispered, getting up to go stand next to her. "You have no idea how much I've missed you Hermione…"

Staring into her eyes for a long moment, he slowly lifted his hand to caress her cheek leisurely, holding his breath as if scared that she would disappear.

"Why didn't you come back for me?" she whispered, detailing every inch of his face.

"I fought with Potter when he told me of his plan. I tried to tell him that I'd be able to protect you but I must admit that an argument such as 'If you really love her then leave her with us and don't come back' was pretty convincing. And besides it was my father who wanted you dead so…"

Nodding her head slowly, she timidly brought her hand to his hair.

"For the past three years I've felt like I was missing something… It might not have been you don't go snickering like that…" she added rolling her eyes.

"I know for a fact it was me…" he smirked.

"Whatever… So is that what you've been doing while I was absent? Talking to women in the streets and creeping them out with your weird stories?"

"No today was my first try but apparently my game worked…"

"Yeah well that's only because I'm extra nice… even to weirdoes like you. The next person you try your little scheme on might just castrate you tough!"

Busting out into laughter, Draco picked her up and swirl her around before hugging her tightly.

"Do you have more pictures of me?"

"Of **us **woman! You weren't so conceited last time I was with you!"

"What can I say I love myself!" she smiled as he took her hand and lead them to the master bedroom.

"Woaw for a guy you're pretty neat."

"I'm not a regular guy love. And besides I haven't touched this room since you left…"

"You really were madly in love with me?" she asked after the surprise had passed.

"And you got narcissistic too awesome! You were just as much in love with me!"

"Hum… I guess I can see why…" she smiled.

"You guess? Well when we find my father and kill him I'll remind you why you loved me so much…"

"We'll see… But how are we going to find your father?"

"Oh I've been tracking him for a while and I finally found his hiding spot about a week ago so…"

"You forgot I don't know how to use magic… How am I going to help you kill him?"

"I'll do that on my own. And I'll teach you all the magic in the world after. You were a smart witch once I think I can pass some of my knowledge to you…"

"Kiss me…" she said out of nowhere.

Looking at her as if it was a dream, Draco raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't do it I'll simply assume you became gay during my absence and…"

Cutting her off in her sentence, he bent down and pressed his lips against hers, waiting for her to respond which she did after a few seconds.

Passionately, he kissed her, proving to her how much he missed her.

Until the loud sound of a broken door reached their ears.

.

.

.

_**Well! xD**_

_I guess we all know who broke down the door! hehe anyways what did you think guys? It really wasn't all that serious i guess this is just one of these stories you read when you have nothing better to do. A little romance, a little drama and that does the trick! I hope you weren't too disappointed with it..._

_ Oh and i've been trying to answer the reviews i got on the previous chapter but it wasn't working last time I checked so forgive me if you havent gotten a reply to tell you how much i love you for reviewing =( i'm goiing to check it right after posting this though so hopefully it'll work! _

_Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please review if you can that would make me pretty really very happy =)_

**_Kisses,  
>Mrs Malfoy. <em>**


End file.
